No Longer the Zeppo 4
by Shannon K
Summary: It has been 10 years since NLTZ 3. Alex is busy raising a magically gifted teenager and if that wasn't enough, an enemy from his past has decided to make his life a living hell. Read and review please. A BTVS, AtS, and KtE crossover
1. Prologue

No Longer the Zeppo 4

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS, AtS, or KTE. If I did, I wouldn't have to worry about making sure all of my bills are paid off and on time. Any characters you recognize from either show belong to their respective owners; I am only borrowing them for a little while and will return them eventually (though Cash and Xander will be a bit scuffed). Any characters you don't readily recognize are mine to play with as I see fit. So in short, please don't sue me – you'd only get my toaster, IPod, and my lawn gnomes.

A/N: Well, here we are once again. I hope you will like this story and that it makes you smile. This is a BTVS, Angel, and Kindred crossover. I understand that in post-Angel comic books, Spike and Illyria (along with Lorne and Connor) were the only ones to survive the final battle. However in this story, Angel survived. I haven't read the comic books, so as far as I am concerned they don't exist and have no bearing on my story.

Also, Buffy, Willow, and Anya are still dead, but that doesn't mean that they can't make an appearance at some point.

This story is set about ten years after NLTZ 3, making Alexia a teenager. Raising a teen these days is hard enough, but imagine the difficulties if you are a Gangrel and raising a magically gifted teenage girl. Alex's life is not an easy one. Anyway, I hope you will like the story and just remember, reviews always make my day and encourage me to write faster.

* * *

Prologue

The quiet January night in Oakland was disrupted, as clichéd as it was, by the sound of shattering glass and a body being hurled through the now broken front door and on to the street.

"Goddamn it! That hurt!" Alex Harris snarled, picking himself up off the ground and shaking tiny slivers of glass from his clothes and hair.

"Harris, get your ass back in here pronto!" Cash's disembodied voice bellowed from inside the sleazy looking bar. "More importantly, get your ax back in here!"

Alex picked up the ax that had sailed through the door and landed on the pavement next to him. "Get your ass in here, get your ax, chop up the giant cockroaches, be our personal flamethrower," he quietly bitched before running back into the building, determined to help his friends. "Blow me."

Over the next several minutes all that could be heard was indecipherable yelling and sickening squashing sounds. Eventually, the ruckus settled down, returning the chilly January night to one of peace and quiet.

Five people quietly filed out the door, liberally coated in a yellow sticky substance. All of them had identical looks of disgust and loathing on their faces.

"That was possibly one of the more disgusting things I have ever seen," Lonnie muttered, seriously bothered by what he had seen in the bar.

Alex and the others immediately started laughing at that.

"My God, I haven't heard a man scream like that in years! I mean seriously, my daughter screamed less when she got her driver's license. You sounded like a thirteen year old at a Hannah Montana concert," Alex snorted with laughter.

Lonnie looked put out. "They were cockroaches. I hate bugs to begin with, but cockroaches are the worst, especially the ones that are six feet tall and spit yellow shit out of their mouths," he snapped.

Emily did her best to stop laughing, succeeding only slightly. "If it makes you feel any better, they really weren't cockroaches, but Systane demons that coincidentally look like roaches."

"Actually I thought the best part," Cash added, "was when Alex got picked up and tossed out of the bar by one of the roaches."

Alex glared at his sire. "Ha-ha. Yeah it was a scream and a half being chucked out the door like a Frisbee and landing on my head. Are we done here, because I know I need a shower before this stuff hardens?"

"Yeah, just one more thing and we can get out of here," Cash said, giving Alex a knowing look.

The younger Gangrel sighed and concentrated, sending a burst of flames into the busted up bar that had served as a breeding ground for the Systane demons. The demons had taken over the place, using the humans that had once been customers as crèches for their off-spring, turning the humans' bodies into egg sacks. Once the babies had been born, bursting out of their human incubators, killing the hosts immediately, the demons quickly grew into full-sized giant cockroaches that were bent on taking over and destroying all of San Francisco. It had been through pure luck that the Kindred had learned of this latest threat to their existence and had sent their best team of demon hunters to take the monsters out.

Something in the bar immediately caught on fire and fueled by the alcohol and the gasoline that had been dumped on the actual bar, the place went up in flames. Soon the entire building was consumed by the fire, burning away all traces of demonic presence.

"So I will see everyone Tuesday night?" Cash asked loudly over the roaring fire as everyone made their way back to their bikes. Tuesday was the Gangrels' monthly full moon party. This time it was being held on the beach not far from Alex's and Emily's home.

"I don't know Cash. Let me check my social calendar first and I'll get back to you," Cavan quipped as he climbed on to his bike and started it up.

Cash snorted. "You have a social life? Surely you can come up with something more believable than that?"

"Hey, I'll have you know that I am forgoing Tuesday night's Halo III tournament for the full moon party," Cavan yelled, his goofy grin splashed across his face.

"Oh wow, you are leaving your online gaming buddies for us. I am deeply and profoundly touched by your ability to put down a game controller," Cash snarked. "I'll see you guys later. I got better things to do than hang around here, waiting for the fire department to show up and start asking questions."

"Tell Dawn hi for me," Alex yelled at his sire, watching the Gangrel Primogen roar away on his Harley.

Soon afterwards, everyone else followed suit, each of them going their own ways, never seeing the threat that literally lurked in the shadows.

"Oh! Looks like mummy's kitten has gotten him-self some claws. Bad kitten, he should have waited for mummy to give them to him and not from those nasty soul-infested Kindred! Daddy and Spike has that dirty soul thing, but at least kitten knows how to have fun," Drusilla cooed, swaying to music that only she could hear. "All he needs is to let the Beast out and we will paint the town crimson with the blood of humans and Kindred alike. Then kitten can punish Miss Edith for being naughty. She needs to learn to keep quiet and not waste her dinner."

With that, Drusilla looked at the crumpled human in the car. He had foolishly picked her up, thinking he would get lucky. Instead, she was the one who had fun as he screamed in terror. Now though he was barely alive, her meal unfinished, moaning in pain and fear.

"Dinner plates must be cleaned before you can leave the table," she scolded herself and striking swiftly, she reached though the open driver's side window and snapped the human's neck, killing him instantly.

"Oh pooh! Now who is going to drive me back across the bridge?" she wondered out-loud, realizing that her ride was now dead and she didn't know how to drive. "I'm sure Miss Edith will help me find someone else tasty and warm to help me." With that, she started to walk back the way she had come, knowing that eventually she would find someone foolish enough to help her, then she would help herself to their blood. Maybe she would even turn them, adding them to her army of vampires that would aid her in her quest to take the city away from the rotten Kindred.

Alex Harris and San Francisco were definitely in for a treat.

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you think, crap or not? Hit the shiny review button and let me know what you think. 


	2. Chapter 1

No Longer the Zeppo 4

No Longer the Zeppo 4

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS, AtS, or KTE. If I did, I wouldn't have to worry about making sure all of my bills are paid off and on time. Any characters you recognize from either show belong to their respective owners; I am only borrowing them for a little while and will return them eventually (though Cash and Xander will be a bit scuffed). Any characters you don't readily recognize are mine to play with as I see fit. So in short, please don't sue me – you'd only get my blender, I Pod, and my lawn gnomes.

* * *

Chapter 1

Alex and Emily made their way back home, both cognizant of the fact that the yellow goo had now harden into a crusty shell and that the smell had grown even worse with the passage of time. They smelled like a cesspool located in a garbage dump on a hot August day.

After parking the bike in the garage, dismantling and cleaning their weapons, then securing them in the safe, they trudged up the stairs to their house, where they found Alexia, her boyfriend, and two friends sitting in the living room, watching a movie on the television.

"Ew! You guys smell bad," Alexia said, her nose wrinkling, the other teenagers nodding and holding their noses. "Did you guys decide to wallow around in a homeless person's vomit or something?"

"So charming," Alex growled at his daughter. "No, Cash had a roach problem and needed our help. It was worse than what we though and it got kind of out of control."

"Jeez, were they six feet tall or something?" Hailey, Alexia's sweet, yet clueless friend, asked. The girl knew nothing about the Kindred or other things that went bump in the night and had no idea what Alex and Emily were and what they did for a living.

"It seemed like it," Emily muttered. "We're going to get cleaned up and go to bed. The guys need to be out of here by one."

Alex and Emily started to make their way past the teenagers and up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Don't forget you're taking us shopping tomorrow for our Court Warming dresses," Alexia called out, reminding her father of his promise to take her and Hailey shopping.

Alex froze on the stairs. He hated shopping with a passion. "What time?"

"The mall opens at noon. So we should leave around eleven," the teenage girl replied.

"Joy. Can't wait," he muttered as he started back up the stairs, mentally wishing that he could skip this traumatic event. "Can't you ladies just go without me?" he asked Emily.

"Nope. We need a second opinion and you need to find something appropriate to wear for Julian's next get together. Your one nice shirt is a sin against humanity at this point. Even Cash said you looked like crap."

"You know Hailey and I can always go by our-selves," Alexia offered.

"No!" both of her parents yelled in unison.

"Come on!" Alexia protested.

"Do you remember the last time we let you go shopping for a formal dress by yourself? Think back to Homecoming," was Emily's irritated reply.

"It was a perfectly nice dress," Alexia yelled at her mom.

"For a hooker!" Emily yelled back. "Don't argue! Good night," she called out sweetly.

"It wasn't that low cut," the teen muttered, still sore that her parents made her return the dress and get something a bit more conservative.

"You know, your brother, despite all of the crap he was covered in, is pretty hot and why does he get all parental like about your clothes?" Hailey asked.

"Hey, your boyfriend is sitting right here," Mark, another sweet, yet clueless friend from school called out. "But yeah, your brother is pretty parent-like."

Alexia sighed. She really hated it when people, commented on how hot her father was. Granted it was only the humans, non-Herd, that she associated with thought that Alex was her brother, not her father; however it still creeped her out to hear people speak about him like that. "First off, ew. Secondly, he's parent-like because he promised our parents that he would take care of me when they died," she said, repeating a familiar lie.

"Yeah, but your sister-in-law is also pretty hot herself," Mark added.

"Again, ew!" Alexia repeated herself. "Seriously, you guys have no idea how much it creeps me out to hear people talk about my family like that."

"If it helps any," Alexia's boyfriend piped up, "I don't think Alex is all that hot."

Alexia rolled her eyes. "Thanks a lot Tyson. That makes me feel so much better."

Tyson, her boyfriend of well over a year was Herd. His family came from a long line of Rom that had been friends with the Kindred for generations. He knew exactly who and what Alexia's parents were. The fact that he knew that and was still her boyfriend meant he was either really brave or incredibly stupid. However, he was a good kid, got good grades, and a decent person. Alexia's parents would not have allowed her to associate with him if he had been anything less than an upright person.

As promised, at one in the morning, the guys had left and the girls were left alone. The spent the next hour or so watching Pretty in Pink (a classic) before drifting off to sleep. They had a big day full of shopping ahead of them.

_XanderXanderXander_

The next day, Alex was trapped in his personal version of hell.

He was at the mall with three women who were looking for dresses, asking him if they looked fat, and who were planning on dressing him up later like he was their personal Ken doll.

So he sat there on a chair in an alcove by a dressing room, holding three purses, praying for a demonic invasion or an apocalypse to occur at Nordstrom's.

"What do you think?" Alexia asked, coming out of the dressing room, twirling to show off a short black, strapless dress that was cut low in the front and even lower in the back. How it managed to stay up was clearly a defiance of the laws of physics.

"Hell no!" Alex half yelled, seeing red, rising out of his chair.

"It's not that bad," Alexia protested as Emily and Hailey came out of their dressing rooms to see what the commotion was.

"That dress is awesome," Hailey squealed, showing off her dress, a red version of the dress that Alexia was wearing.

"Lexi, if I were you, I'd find something else to wear," Emily advised, noting the dark look coming from Alex.

"Oh come on! Your dress is just about the same," Alexia pointed out, gesturing to the black dress that clung to her mother's frame, cut low in the front.

"Emily's dress is just fine," Alex said, feeling a growl of approval forming in his chest. "Your dress however is so far from appropriate it isn't funny. And Hailey, do you really think your mother will let you wear something like that out in public. Try again."

Hailey pouted and returned to her cubicle to try on another dress. Although she knew Alex was right and her mother would kill her if she actually bought a dress like the one she was currently wearing, it'd be a cold day in hell before she admitted it. She also thought it was funny how "dad-like" Alex could be about his sister.

Once Hailey was out of hearing range, Alexia began to whine to her father, begging and pleading that he would let her get the dress.

"Dad!"

"Hell no! I didn't raise you to let you go out looking like a hooker!" Alex hissed back.

"This is no worse than what Sasha would wear," Alexia argued.

Emily snorted. "Oh that has got be the winning-est argument of the century. Do you really think we're going to let you dress like a Brujah?"

"Mom!"

Alex suddenly brightened up. "Hey, I have an idea. How about if you continue to argue with us, we ground your butt and no dance what so ever? You can spend the night wearing your pajamas and doing your homework."

"That's so unfair," Alexia pouted.

"Take it or leave it Sunshine," Alex smiled.

"Xander?" a voice called from behind the trio, starling everyone.

"Excuse me?" Alex asked, turning around to face a woman maybe in her mid-fifties, light brown hair streaked with grey, a frumpy dress and sensible shoes completing the look of wall-flower.

"Xander! It's me!" the unknown woman exclaimed, her soft voice trilled with excitement.

"Hey there, whoever you are. My name is Alex," the Gangrel said slowly, taking in the human in front of him.

"Please," the woman said, exasperated. "You're Xander Harris of Sunnydale, formerly best friends with Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenburg. You killed your first vampire, your best friend Jesse, when you were a sophomore in high school."

Alex grabbed his daughter and yanked her behind him. He felt his eyes change color and claws extend from his fingers.

"Oh please! Are you totally out of your mind? We're in Nordstrom's. By the way, Emily, that dress is to die for but if either of you let Alexia out in the dress she is wearing I swear by all that is unholy I will come back and haunt you for the rest of your unnatural lives," the woman said, hands on hips looking put out.

"Huh," was Alex's eloquent response, his facial features smoothing over, losing their ferociousness.

"We went to prom together and after that we dated while having lots of orgasm-sex," the woman who looked old enough to be his mother said.

"Anya?"

"Duh!"

"Orgasm-sex?" Alexia queried, her face turning bright red, while trying to look over her father's shoulder to see the strange woman.

"Ear muffs!" Alex growled at his daughter before turning back to the woman that was standing in front of him. "How are you here? You died over fourteen years ago in Sunnydale. How are you here? Why?" Alex felt like his head was going to burst there were so many questions swimming around in his mind demanding to be answered.

"I'm not really. I'm borrowing this woman. She's a medium of minimal talent, but it was enough for me to slip in. I can only be here for so long before I get caught. I wanted to speak to you – all of you," Anya said in a rushed tone, as if she knew her time was limited.

"It's good to see you," Alex said hesitantly. "You're looking well. What's going on?"

"What in the hell is going on?" Alexia exclaimed, shouldering her way between her parents.

"Uh, Lexi this is your mother, Anya," Alex said, looking bewildered and confused as he ever had before.

"Oh baby," the woman, clearly possessed by the spirit of Anya came forward and enveloped her daughter in a tight hug. "How I've missed you! Thank you both of you, especially you Emily, for being there when I couldn't. You've been a wonderful mother to Alexia. Thank you." At this point, Anya was weeping freely, tears of joy and sorrow mingling together in rivers running down her cheeks.

Suddenly Anya straightened, looking around, seeing something that was beyond them all. "My time is short. I have to warn you all. Drusilla is back, here in San Francisco. She wants to build an army and take out your kind, leaving the city open and creating a seat of power that will allow her to take on the Camarilla and the Sabbat. She also senses a source of power in the city that she believes will aid her in her crusade."

With that, Emily and Alex both steal a glance at their daughter.

"She also wants you Xander. She wants you and your power at her side. Together with you and Alexia by her side, she truly believes that she will become unstoppable and be able to fully unleash a hell on earth like you've never imagined. It will be an apocalypse for all, humans and non alike."

"So that doesn't sound good. So how do we stop her? Flamethrower, holy water, sunlight, getting the San Andreas Fault to open up and suck her in?" Alex asked, impatient.

"She's building an army and you're going to need help," Anya said, brushing back a strand of Alexia's dark hair, smiling at her lost-to-her daughter.

"Really? Wow, like that wouldn't have ever occurred to me. Is the Big Man going to be sending us some back-up or something? If this is going to be as bad as you are saying, then we sure could use some help from on high."

"No, but help is coming. Just remember," Anya started to say, but was abruptly cut off as the woman she was possessing stumbled forward.

The woman, Marilyn Preston, looked around confused. "What? What happened? Who are you?" she asked, looking at the three people before her.

Alex, thinking quickly, led the woman to the chair he had vacated earlier. "You got dizzy there for a second. Do you remember what happened?"

"No, I was looking at winter coats and the next thing I knew I was being held by you," she said, looking up at the young man, noticing how good looking he was, his dark brown eyes captivating her, his hard muscles supporting her weight easily.

"Just have a seat here. Can we call someone for you?" the woman next to him asked, her deep blue eyes fixated on her, trapping her. She felt like a mouse being cornered by two hungry cats.

"No, I'm fine. I just need to rest," she said, feeling a bit vague and lost.

"Good," Emily said, keeping the woman enthralled, erasing any lingering memories that she might have of the possession.

"Lexi, we need to go," Alex whispered to his daughter.

"But what about my dress?" the teenager hissed.

"The first one was nice. We all liked it remember," he said, frowning at his daughter.

"Which one?" she asked, frowning.

"The purplish one with the mesh thing over the top of it," Alex said vaguely.

Alexia squealed. Her father didn't know it, but it was the one dress that was the most expensive out of the bunch she had chosen to try on. Also the neck line was kind of daring and the skirt part was above the knee. "I need shoes."

"Fine," Alex said, grinding his teeth.

"We need to get you some new clothes also," she reminded her father.

"Hello? Did you not hear her? Do the words apocalypse and hell on earth mean anything to you?" Alex asked, exasperated.

"Yes, and hello back at you, that was the woman who gave birth to me. I mean, I am totally freaked, but it didn't sound like the world was going to end right this minute and I need shoes and your clothes are crap. Uncle Julian is not going to be happy if you show up to one of his gatherings and you look like you just came from a construction site," Alexia said pragmatically. "Besides, it's not Tuesday and bad things always happen on Tuesday. We have time."

Emily snorted. "Good one grasshopper."

"I'm serious," she rolled her brown eyes.

"Fine," Alex choked on his words. "Hailey! Hurry it up in there. We have to finish up and get going. Something came up!" he barked at the clueless girl who was still in her dressing room, deciding between the pink dress and the black dress with the lace. "Get the black one!"

Emily and Alexia both looked at him.

He shrugged. "Most of my friends in high school were girls. I learned long ago when in doubt, or at least before I totally snapped, to tell them to go with the black dress."

The finished up with their shopping, Alex ignored the phantom pains he felt when he signed the credit card receipt, mentally cringing at the size of the bill. He did have to admit that Emily did look more than hot , Alexia looked respectable, and his new pants and shirt (in his favorite color – black) made him look a little less rough around the edges, but still gave him the dark and dangerous look he preferred.

They dropped Hailey off at her home before heading over to Luna's mansion to deliver the news of impending doom. Alex felt it was appropriate that he was wearing one of his favorite t-shirts that read: Where are we going and why are we in a pretty hand basket? He was sure the cosmic powers-that-be in messing up his quiet life were laughing at the irony of his shirt.

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you think? Crap or not? Hit the shiny review button and let me know what you think.

Yes, it has been awhile. My excuses are in this order: real life/work, husband came home, the computer died a horrible death and had to be raised from the dead, knitting class, and my SG1 story got in the way. I hope you will forgive me and find this chapter to your liking.

Cheers!


	3. Chapter 2

No Longer the Zeppo 4

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS, AtS, or KTE. If I did, I wouldn't have to worry about making sure all of my bills are paid off and on time. Any characters you recognize from either show belong to their respective owners; I am only borrowing them for a little while and will return them eventually (though Cash and Xander will be a bit scuffed). Any characters you don't readily recognize are mine to play with as I see fit. So in short, please don't sue me – you'd only get my blender, IPod, and my lawn gnomes.

* * *

Chapter 2

It was Tuesday night and despite Alex's feeling that doom was looming over their heads, Alexia and Emily convinced him that it was okay for him to leave the house and go to the Gangrel full-moon party. After all, Alexia reasoned, it was being held down on the beach, less than a mile from their home and Tyson was coming over to help her study for her upcoming chemistry test. Alexia promised that she and Tyson would stay in the warded house and if anything odd came up, she'd call him in an instant.

Alex looked at his daughter with unguarded worry. "Don't try to be brave and take care of it yourself baby. If anything weird happens, you get on the phone and we'll come running. Tyson," he then directed his lecture towards his daughter's boyfriend. "I mean it. No heroics. You're smart, a good fighter, and are more than capable with some wicked magic, but still, call me."

"Daddy," Alexia sighed. "We'll be fine. You and Mom need to go to this party. You guys need to be with the Clan and besides, who else is going to be able to drag Cavan's butt out of the water when he decides he has to go swimming in the ocean in the middle of winter. Cash would let him float out to sea."

"True," Alex laughed, remembering the time Cavan had gotten so shit faced (good thing he was Kindred and not human, otherwise he would have died of alcohol poisoning ten times over) at a party they had over at Angel Island State Park and had decided to go swimming in the Bay. To say that it was not one of Cavan's brighter moments was a complete understatement.

"Okay, you two try to be good," Alex said, giving Tyson the "father stare-down" for a moment, "and please work on your chemistry grade and not other stuff."

"Eww! Ear muffs!" Alexia shrieked, not wanting to have _that_ conversation with her father. She slammed the front door behind her parents, grinning. They'd study; then they'd _study_.

"Are you sure it'll be okay?" Alex asked Emily, taking in her faded, tight jeans, black leather vest, appreciating how the material hugged the curves over her body, showing it off yet knowing that she was all his.

Emily grinned at her best friend and lover, knowing exactly what was going through his mind. "A night way from the kid! It'll just us and an awesome party. Who knows, you just might get lucky," she purred, enjoying playfully toying with Alex, knowing he enjoyed the game just as much as she did.

_XanderXanderXander_

Later that night (well after Alex and Emily had to go out into the surf and drag Cavan's heavy ass back onto the beach.), the fire was roaring nicely, and heavy, throbbing music played from someone's stereo. People were everywhere, Kindred and human mixing freely, not worrying about if the wrong person would see something they should not. With the aid of the magic wielded by some of the party-goers, the unusual activities of the party goers were completely cloaked from the view of outsiders.

Alex and Emily were sitting near the fire, quietly enjoying the warmth and each other's company. Their friends were near-by, drinking and celebrating the full moon in all of its glory. Eventually, as the night wore on, Alex grew quiet, staring out towards the ocean, looking at something that no one else could see, hypnotized by the rhythmic pounding of the surf and the melodic lapping of the waves. He was lost in his own world, seeing and hearing things that were beyond his or anyone else's comprehension.

Abruptly, he snapped out of his trance.

"Something is wrong with Lexi," Alex said, turning towards Emily, his eyes glowing with an eerie yellow.

"What is it?" she asked, not doubting him, but wanting clarification. She was use to Alex suddenly zoning out on her, coming up with hunches or feeling that something was wrong or about to happen. The last time it had happened had been last month when they were having sex and Alex predicted the arrival of a Gernitol demon – the thing looked a cross between Pennywise and a giant rabbit – who wanted to turn a playground full of third graders into human sacrifices for its god.

"There's something at the house," he said, getting to his feet. He had a quick word with Cash, Cavan, and Lonnie who willingly agreed to accompany him and Emily back to their house.

_XanderXanderXander_

Meanwhile, back at the house, Alexia and Tyson had finished studying for their upcoming chemistry test and had moved on to more interesting things – namely each other.

Just before it could get too hot and heavy between them, the doorbell rang.

Alexia sighed, untwined herself from her boyfriend and went to answer the door.

"Yes," she said friendly and cheerfully before she realized what was at the door.

"Hello love, is there a wanker of the name Xander about?" a bleached blond Primordial asked in an 'I-don't-give-a-shit' tone.

Alexia instinctively took a step back from the door way. She could immediately sense that this was a Primordial vampire; she could feel the demon inside the reanimated corpse. While she had seen them before, once much closer than she would have liked, she had never seen them show up on the front step of her home. She figured most Primordials would at least be smart enough to stay away from her father, especially his daughter, if they wanted to extend their existence a bit farther. Obviously this one, and the one she saw standing in the shadows a bit further back from the front door, weren't that smart.

"You want Xander, as in Alex Harris?" Alexia half laughed, wondering if the duo were insane. "May I ask who you are?"

"You don't know who I am?" the vampire asked, looking offended.

"Am I supposed to? You look like a poor man's version of Sid Vicious," Alexia asked, looking at the creature with contempt.

"Sid got his look from me," the vampire spat. "Of course you should know me! Me, I'm the Big Bad little girl. I'm William the Bloody and the one behind me is the Great Poof!"

"Spike!" the dark one admonished the mouthy one. "Is Xander available? We really need to speak to him."

"No, _you_ need to speak to him. Personally, as far as I am concerned, Droopy can go hang himself for all I care," Spike retorted.

"What do you want with him?" Alexia asked, stalling for time, knowing instinctively that her father was on his way. Tyson was now standing to the side of the door; ready to pull her back out of harm's way if and when necessary.

"I personally want nothing to do with him, but the Great Poof here insists that we need to speak to the Gangrel," Spike said sounding bored. "So who are you, his gal or something? I thought the almighty Kindred didn't like to associate with humans that much. You know if you are tired of Droopy and his kind, you can always hook up with me. I'll show you how much fun a real vampire is like."

"She's my daughter Spike and you have three seconds to explain yourself before I rip your head off," Alex growled from behind the ex-Sunnydale vampires.

"D-daughter?" Spike stammered slightly, seeing Alex there in the shadows with several other members of the Kindred, all pointing weapons at the two of them. "I thought she smelled familiar," he added absently.

"Way to go idiot," Angel sighed and slowly raised his hands to show that he wasn't planning on doing anything that would result in him getting killed. Now if Spike got _himself_ killed, he wouldn't shed any tears over it. Actually, he'd probably do a little dance in honor of the event.

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you think, crap or not? Hit the shiny review button and let me know what you think.

Okay, I know I have neglected this story for quite awhile. I have no real defense but this story hasn't been forgotten, just misplaced. I am splitting my time between this story and my SG1 story, so don't expect an update immediately – just hopefully more frequently than I have been.

Thank you to everyone who still reads my stuff and who was kind enough to leave behind a review (hint hint). I appreciate it all. Also, thank you to TAO for looking at this for me and your suggestions.


End file.
